


Let me make you feel good

by Natsumi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, And some fluff I guess?, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumi/pseuds/Natsumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Levi wakes up beside Eren, one thing leads to another (alternatively named morning sex) - Mostly pwp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me make you feel good

Usually, they would sleep in their own rooms. Discretion was key, that’s what Levi always said when Eren asked why he couldn’t spend the night in the captain’s room more often. Even though they had been in a relationship for almost a year now, Levi still wanted to keep it a secret from everybody else. It felt too intimate to be spoken about in such a normal manner of speaking and he was scared that it might be used against them. Besides, it was between the two of them, and them only. The others didn’t need to know yet. 

He had surrendered when Eren had asked to come with him to his private room the night before. Had it been any other day, he would probably had declined, but for some reason he actually felt the need to have the other near. Levi blamed it on the fact that he was just too tired to argue with him

It had been a long day for sure. The titans had been more persistent than usual, resulting in himself and the rest of his team having to pull an all-nighter in order to get rid of them. Hanji was certainly more happy about it than the rest of them as they had also managed to capture another titan alive for research. Needless to say, Levi had been pretty damn exhausted when Eren came up to him and asked. 

He’d never been scared of the titans, but their behaviour recently made him feel restless. His worries wasn’t about himself, they were about Eren. 

It had been a close call one too many times, and had it been up to him, he would have locked the kid inside somewhere to prevent him from putting himself in danger. It was a feeling that was unfamiliar to him, a need to protect another human that was so strong that he was willing to do just about anything and everything that was necessary. 

Waking up beside Eren put a temporary end to the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

The other was laying on his side, facing Levi, eyes closed and lips slightly parted. The stressed expression he’d grown accustomed to seeing Eren wear lately was replaced with peace and quiet. It made him look vulnerable for a change. 

Levi secretly appreciated these kinds of moments greatly, even though he would never say so out loud. He liked the quiet, only getting interrupted by the small puffs of air that fell through his boyfriend’s mouth. They were laying so close that Eren’s breathing tickled his cheek, but he didn’t feel the need to turn away. Eren had a tendency to cuddle up to him during the night.

It didn’t really bother him as much as he would claim.

He shifted for moment to get a better look outside the window. It was still dark outside, meaning that it was still early. He allowed himself to sigh slowly in relief. They didn’t have to get up yet. 

When he laid down again, Eren stirred slightly, before yawning. When his eyes eventually blinked open, he wore a dorky smile. It looked kind of ridiculous in Levi’s opinion. 

He apologised quietly for waking him up, but he didn’t utter a word out loud. 

“Good morning…” Eren mumbled, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. “Why can’t we just wake up like this every day,” he asked immediately, and Levi almost thought he saw him pouting. 

He sighed again, out of annoyance this time. It was the same question as always. 

“You know why.” 

The tone of his voice was maybe a bit too angry, he wasn’t really mad and he hoped that Eren knew that. He wasn’t about to apologise for it anyway. 

“I just don’t get it,” he complained. “I bet they all know already. I mean, have you seen the looks they have been giving us lately?” Eren chuckled to himself. “And why do you even want to hide it?” 

“...”

“Come on, don’t give me that look!” 

“I sort of feel like we’ve had this conversation before, Eren. Sort of like multiple times before.” 

Eren made a disapproving sound, but didn’t say anything more. Instead he buried his face in the crock of the other’s neck. 

“It’s just that I love you, you know.” 

Out of sight from anyone else, Levi gave a small smile down into Eren’s soft hair. It made him feel warm inside, hearing it. 

“I know,” he assured, stroking his hair gently. 

Eren pulled back suddenly, his eyes shining oddly. 

“I got you in a bad mood didn’t I? What do you say I make it up to you…” 

Not waiting for an answer, the boy sat up, climbing over to straddle Levi. He bent down to capture his lips in a soft kiss, before smiling the way he always did when he got a challenge of any sort. 

It alway got Levi’s heart beating faster. The way those green eyes looked down at him made him feel warm inside. In fact, just about everything about Eren made him feel warm.

“I can accept that,” he smirked, using one of his hands to pull Eren’s face closer again. 

Their kisses was always best in the morning, despite the unavoidable morning breath. It felt safe and nice and so, so good. Every time their lips met again, Levi had to stop himself from moaning out loud. 

The hand that wasn’t occupied with holding Eren’s head, found it’s way further down his body, sliding slowly over his neck before going down to the hem of his shirt. It was in the way, and Levi wanted it gone as soon as possible. 

Using only one hand, he desperately tried to pull it over Eren’s neck. It was hard though, when he didn’t want to end the kiss. 

Eren pulled back eventually. 

“Eager, are we?” he teased, sounding a little out of breath, before helping Levi get rid of both their shirts. 

It felt so much better laying chest to chest like that without any stupid shirts in the way. The way their chests touched almost gave Levi trouble breathing, not only because of the weight of the other boy. He was so god damn hot. 

Eren started trailing heated kissed along Levi’s jawline, making the older man shudder in arousal. 

He worked his way downwards painfully slowly and when the boy started grinding slowly against Levi, he just couldn’t hold back anymore. Supporting himself on an elbow, Levi began to turn them around, wanting to speed things up a bit. 

“Hey, don’t do that. Let me, okay? You seem really tired.” Eren pushed him forcefully, but not violently down again. 

“Tired? I just slept an entire night,” he groaned in frustration. 

Eren just rolled his eyes, seemingly determined to have it his way for once. He continued to work his way down, licking and gently taking a nipple between his teeth, sucking on it eagerly while tweaking the other with his fingers. 

“Fuck…”

Levi suddenly forgot how to protest. 

“See, this isn’t so bad, is it? Look how stiff it is,” he whispered, giving his nipple another wet lick before heading up to his lips again, capturing them in a heated kiss. Levi gave out a breathy moan when he bit carefully at his lower lip, guiding their tongues together. 

His hands groped Eren’s asscheeks, grinding theirs crotches together, desperate for some friction. He could feel the hardness inside Eren’s boxers and he was already painfully hard himself. 

“Would you mind getting rid of these too?” he asked, nodding towards their underwear. 

Eren raised an eyebrow. “Why on earth would I mind that?” 

He sat up again and proceeded to take of his own boxers first. Levi watched with interest, aching to touch him. 

“God, that’s better,” Eren mumbled as soon as he was free from the restricting clothing. 

He then leaned down, grabbing the hem of Levi’s boxer with his teeth. The feeling of puffs of air caused by Eren’s breathing went straight down to his cock. Levi sighed relieved when all of his clothes were finally off. 

“You’ve gotten good at that.”

“What, undressing you? I’ve had some practice, you know,” he stated with a grin. 

Still not lifting his head from his waistline, Eren licked eagerly at his waist, sucking at his hipbone. At this rate, Levi was pretty sure he would be covered by hickies when it would eventually be time to get up. That tongue was way too skilled for him to care about something like that. 

He moaned in pure anticipation as Eren got closer and closer to his cock. 

The room that had been a little chilly only minutes ago, suddenly felt almost suffocatingly hot. The air in the room had changed quickly, going from being calm and filled with sleepy thoughts to something completely different. Neither of them minded the change. 

Levi pulled the blankets aside, they weren’t necessary anymore. He prefered the warmth from the other’s body over anything else. 

Eren’s hair felt soft against the hand he had entangled in it, preventing him from pulling away. He was so, so close to where he wanted him. The boy looked up from his work for a moment, grinning teasingly. 

“Want me to go further down for you?” 

Levi groaned. He could be such a fucking tease, and he even had the nerve to chuckle at his answer. 

He did as he’d asked, though, so Levi couldn’t stay annoyed at him for long. Instead, he couldn’t help but moan as the wet tongue gave a tiny, testing lick at the shaft of his cock. Eren worked slowly, tracing wet patterns with his tongue and slowly grazing his mouth against his cock, making Levi squirm under him. 

Eren gave one more long lick, before lingering at the head of his cock, humming slightly as he moved his free hand up and down his wet shaft. 

“Shit,” Levi cursed before sitting up on his elbows to get a better look at the other. 

He looked so hot like that, eyes looking teasingly up at him, lips swollen from the kissing earlier, now around the tip of his cock. 

Eren brushed the tip of Levi’s cock against his lips before taking him in his mouth again, working downwards inch for inch, bobbing his head up and down. He digged his fingernail into the skin on Levi’s thighs, just like he knew very well he liked. The pain mixed with the pleasure caused by his mouth was exciting. 

The sucking sounds coming from Eren increased as he continued his work and Levi felt himself getting closer. He didn’t want it to end just yet.

“Eren…” he warned, pushing the boy gently off of him before pulling him up for a kiss, gripping his cock firmly with one hand, giving a few suggesting tugs. 

“Ahh,” Eren whined at the loss of contact as Levi loosened his grip again. He got the message and leaned over to find the lube they had hidden under the bed. 

“Want me to ride you?” he suggested, waiting for approval. 

Levi had never understood how he was able to say things like that so bluntly out loud, but he had to admit: It was pretty hot. 

“Go ahead.” 

Eren covered two of his fingers with lube before moving them behind his back. He let out a moan and Levi could only guess that he was fingering himself. It was annoying, not being able to see what was going on back there, but for now he was content just watching the other’s face. 

He had his eyes closed, mouth half open and he looked beautifully flushed. The silence was interrupted by an occasional whimper. 

Levi couldn’t hold back anymore, the sight in front of him was too overwhelmingly hot. 

“Let me…” he mumbled, grabbing the other boy’s torso to turn him around. 

He had two fingers up his ass already, working steadily. Levi grabbed the bottle of lube for himself and covered his fingers, pumping his own cock with the lubricated fingers as well. 

Eren pulled his fingers out, pointing his entrance at him. He rested his head on his arm, breathing hard as Levi used two fingers to open him up more, before adding a third and scissoring with a steady rhythm.

The boy’s insides felt so warm against his fingers, he wanted to be in him so bad. 

“You think you’re ready?” he asked, stroking his back and pulling out his fingers. 

“Yeah,” Eren breathed, sitting up properly and pushing Levi down again. 

“I said I’d ride you.” 

He didn’t do that very often, but he seemed to be in a good mood today so Levi let himself be pushed. 

The boy placed himself over his cock, sliding slowly down on it while squeezing his eyes shut, breathing hard. Levi had to stop himself from just fucking him senseless then and there. 

“You okay?” he whispered, trying hard to get his own breathing under control. 

He didn’t get an answer. Eren placed his hands on his chest, using it to push up again. The gasp that escaped his lips when he pushed down on his cock again was answer enough.

Levi grabbed hold of his hips, thrusting a few times to help him get used to the feeling of being filled like that. 

After a while, Eren sat up again, leaning his head back with each thrust. The sounds coming from the boy were absolutely gorgeous. More than one time, Levi had found himself wondering if maybe Eren had been a freaking pornstar in his past life.

The feeling of being inside Eren was indescribable, and he didn’t think he’d ever get used to that part. He liked when Eren took control like that, riding his cock passionately. It turned him on more than anything else, maybe because he didn’t do it very often.

They got into a steady rhythm that worked for both of them, and Eren’s moans got louder with each one. 

Levi hushed him, painfully aware of the others sleeping in the same building. He was lucky that he’d even gotten his own room, but it was still nearby the rest of the people in his team.

He pulled the boy down to him, trying to swallow the moans in a deep kiss. They stayed like that for a while, each one of them enjoying the feeling of the other being so near until Eren eventually sat up straight again, lifting himself desperately up and down on Levi’s cock, faster than before. 

He looked perfect like that. 

“Shit.. I’m,” he had to stop to keep in another moan. 

“Close?” 

“Mhm.” 

Levi slid one of his hands between the two of them, taking Eren’s cock in his hands. The additional friction was enough to send Eren over the edge, the orgasm hitting him hard.

“Levi!” 

The way the boy clenched around him, moaning his name desperately was too much. He could feel himself getting closer, an almost tickling sensation in his stomach causing his thrusts to get erratic. 

His climax hit him a few thrusts later and he had to bite his lip to not make too much noise. Eren felt himself getting filled up with a warm liquid, then they both fell down, their bodies feeling boneless.

Levi pulled out after catching his breath, stroking the other’s back slowly. He knew they should probably get cleaned up, but he couldn’t bring himself to care just yet.

“That was…,” he began, kissing Eren’s hair softly. “You should do that more often.” 

Eren lifted his head slightly, his smile cockier than ever. “You should let me do it more often.” 

“...We’ll see.” 

He would definitely consider it.

**Author's Note:**

> So in a moment of feels for this pairing I ended up writing Levi/Eren. I don't know what happened, but this is the result. This is written pretty quickly, so I apologise for any mistakes. Thank you for reading!


End file.
